


Experimental

by CarlyLovesLarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Biting, Elevator Sex, Hair Pulling, M/M, Road Head, Top!Harry, blowjob, bottom!Louis, cockring, louis gets fucked in a sweater its gr8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyLovesLarry/pseuds/CarlyLovesLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry stared at the door for a second before he tried to open it, but with no luck. He couldn’t pry the door open even if he tried. “DAMN IT!” He shouted, punching the door and sighing. “Looks like we’re not gonna have our experimental night like we wanted.”</p><p>It was quiet for a moment until Harry heard Louis take a breath. He peered over at his boyfriend, whose eyebrows were raised in thought. “Fuck me raw. Right here.”</p><p>or where Harry and Louis are stuck in an elevator and Louis just wants to be fucked</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimental

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FAIT
> 
>  
> 
> FOR BETA'ING U DA BEST
> 
>  
> 
> [MY TUMBLR](abstractlouis.tumblr.com)

"Yeah, that’s all." Harry mumbled as his cheeks went red, feeling his boyfriend’s hands on his shoulders. The way he was touching him wasn’t even sexual, and he was already getting riled up. He threw the money on the counter as he grabbed his bag and ran out, holding onto Louis’ wrist as well. "C’mon, Lou, we’re going home."  
  


"Fuck, can’t wait." Louis whined, his sweater falling from his shoulders, revealing his tanned skin and prominent collarbones. He swallowed thickly and bit the inside of his cheek, feeling his cock swell up in his sweats. "Well, you’re gonna have to."  
  


He looked over his shoulder at the big neon ’24 HOUR SEX SHOP’ sign before he shook his head and threw the bag into the back seat. He didn’t even know what he was doing. One second he and Louis were watching a movie, then they were talking about sexual fantasies they’d always had and things they wanted to experiment with and then he was standing at the counter of the shop buying 6 kinds of lubes and flavored condoms. He didn’t even know what Louis threw in their little basket, he just went with it. That’s what he always did with Louis.  
  


He fumbled with his keys, hands shaking until he stuck it in the slot correctly, peeling out of the parking lot before speeding off on the road. He just wanted to get back to the apartment… Wanted to watch Louis unravel, wanted to do unspeakable things to his boyfriend. He turned his head towards him, licking his lips at the sight of his little wrists engulfed in his huge sweater. He was so fucking tiny, God. He loved him so much.  
  


"Harry-" He could barely hear Louis’ whisper over the sound of his own heart pounding in his ears, and he felt himself flinch when he felt Louis’ hands on the fronts of his pants. He knew Lou was impatient but this?  
  


"No, Lo-"  
  


"Please, Harry?" He whined, electric blue eyes looking lustrous in the 3-am moonlight. Harry didn’t know why Louis always had such an effect on him. He could get away with so much, because just with that look, Harry could be gone in seconds. He let out a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders a bit, nodding his head as he locked his eyes on the road.  
  


His senses were all on high alert as he felt his hands reaching underneath the band of his sweats, and took in a sharp breath when Louis leaned over and wrapped his lips around the head of his cock.  
  


Harry couldn’t help the sound that came from his throat when Louis started going down on him, and he struggled to not look down and admire the view before him. But he did it anyways. And what he was met with was a fallen apart Louis, his lips pink and his eyes closed and the little stubble on his chin and just… Fuck.  
  


The feeling of Louis’ hot mouth enveloping his cock, and the touch of his warm skin and the feeling of his soft locks against his arm was almost enough to send him over the edge already. God, was he weak for him. The sounds that Louis was making sounded so filthy, the slurps and moans, and he knew that he was getting off on this just as much as he was himself.  
  


He groaned and threw his head back on the headrest, eyes rolling into the back of his head as the car swerved to the right. He gasped and jumped a little, the head of his dick hitting the back of Louis’ throat for a split second, and the gagging noise Louis made sounded like it came straight from a porno. His vision was a little blurred and his heart was thumping, and that’s when he saw the flashing blue and red lights behind him, followed by a wailing siren loud enough to bust someone’s eardrums.  
  


"Shit." He mumbled to himself, pulling Louis off of him and stuffing his wet cock back into his sweats. He was so fucking close, so close and this shithead had to stop him. What the fuck. He could hear Louis’ ragged breathing from beside him as the cop opened their car door and started the slow walk to their car.  
  


Harry rolled down the window and smiled his prize-winning grin as the officer shone his flashlight into the vehicle. For some reason the guy was wearing sunglasses at night and he looked like he kind of didn’t wanna be there. “License and registration, son.”  
  


Harry sighed and pulled out his license as well as that stupid paper and gave it to the officer, who read it while standing there. “Can you tell me why you swerved off of the road back there?”  
  


Harry swallowed thickly and let out a shaky breath, his cheeks red and his stomach feeling like it might’ve fallen from his ass. “Well- uh.” He looked up at the officer, but for some reason he wasn’t looking back. His glasses were turned toward the seat beside him, and when Harry saw what he saw, he choked on his air. Louis was sitting there, lip tucked between his teeth and his hand pressed up against the fronts of his pajama pants.  
  


Harry gave him the most disapproving look off all time as the officer coughed, fumbling with Harry’s license as he handed it back to him, his eyes going straight to Harry’s tent in his sweats. “Uhh, look, you two seem like a couple of nice kids so I’ll just leave you off with a warning, okay? Get the Hell out of here.”  
  


Harry mumbled an inaudible ‘yessir’ and started his car back, driving off. “Louis, we almost got arrested! Damn it.” He could feel his head beginning to pound as Louis’s hands rubbed against the front of his pants, whimpering as one of his hands trailed up his shirt. Harry moaned and stomped down on the gas when Louis’ back arched against the seat, letting out a high cry as he stared into Harry’s eyes with his own lust-blown irises.  
  


"Fuck, okay, we’re here. We’re here." Harry reached into the back seat with trembling hands and pulled Louis out on his side, the man giggling and letting himself be handled. Harry threw him over his shoulder, his heart fluttering when Louis laughed, his smile bright and beautiful. So, he had Louis on his shoulder and a bag of sex stuff in his other hand. Thankfully noone was awake or would be until probably 8 AM, so they wouldn’t be seen.  
  


He bounced and stood impatiently, awaiting the arrival of the elevator while Louis traced shaped into his back, his hard cock digging into Harry’s arm. Finally the elevator made a ding noise, and Harry was rushing in. He pressed the number 5 button and they started off, but after a few seconds they felt the elevator shake, and then Harry was stumbling around, and next thing he knew Louis was in the floor and the elevator had stopped.  
  


"You alright, babe?" He asked worriedly, but Louis only shook his head yes and rubbed his arm. "I can’t believe you dropped me." He complained, his hair everywhere and his shirt riding up on his stomach slightly. God, he had to get to their room.  
  


"I think the elevator broke." Harry stated, with Louis rolling his eyes.  
  


"No shit, Sherlock."  
  


Harry stared at the door for a second before he tried to open it, but with no luck. He couldn’t pry the door open even if he tried. “DAMN IT!” He shouted, punching the door and sighing. “Looks like we’re not gonna have our experimental night like we wanted.”  
  


It was quiet for a moment until Harry heard Louis take a breath. He peered over at his boyfriend, whose eyebrows were raised in thought. “Fuck me raw. Right here.”  
  


Harry looked around, and thought for a moment. There was a zero percent chance that anyone would catch them in here… And also it’d be pretty hot. Louis was always into that exhibitionism kind of thing. “Alright.”  
  


"Fuck, yes." Louis breathed out, and them his lips were on Harry’s, his hands tangling into his long curls and his body pressing up against him. Harry reached down and grabbed Louis’ ass, groping it as his boyfriend moaned hotly into his mouth. He furrowed his brows when Louis pulled away, but laughed when he heard Louis whisper,"Make sure we get handcuffs next time."  
  


"How do you want me to go, darling? Rough? Slow?" Harry asked, going down to Louis’ neck and giving him soft kisses there. He wanted to make sure he was giving Louis exactly what he wanted, after all, this was one of his things. He promised himself he’d make it the best that it could be.  
  


"I said… Fuck my ass raw."  
  


Harry smiled and gave Louis one last kiss to his lips before slamming him against one of the walls of the elevator, the little room shaking from the force. He was so glad that they’d be able to do this- to have sex anyways, even when it kind of felt like fate didn’t want them to. Hell, they’d do anything to be able to touch each other and love one another.  
  


He pulled Louis’ pants down off of him as they hit the floor, boxers going down with them. He rubbed his thumbs on Louis’ hipbones, his stomach soft and his skin smooth to the touch. He loved this boy so much. So, so much.  
  


He grabbed him by the waist and twirled him around so that he was facing the wall now, his hands pressed against the wall and his forehead leaning on it as well. He ran his hands down his sides and his thighs, feeling the thickness there and chewing his lower lip just thinking about how fucking delicious he is. All golden skin and curves… “Your body is so fucking perfect.” He mumbled out, reaching in front of Louis to run his hands up his sweater.  
  


"I kno-ow" Louis choked out, his voice breaking when Harry pinched one of his nipples. He loved this, knowing Louis’ weaknesses. And one of those was the fact that he had extremely sensitive nipples. Harry pressed himself against Louis and ran his thumbs over his pecs, leaving Louis a moaning mess with lust-blown eyes and shaking legs.  
  


Harry began to slowly grind himself against him, feeling some sort of relief on his cock. He kissed Louis on his shoulder, his hands moving lower and rubbing against his stomach before they were running right over his cock, pressing his fingertips into his lower stomach. “F-fuck, please.” Louis whimpered out, rubbing himself back into Harry, grabbing Harry’s wrists and forcing his hands lower.  
  


Harry pulled his hands away immediately and removed his own t-shirt, sweats going off as well until he was naked and Louis was in just his sweater. He loved the way it looked on him… the black fabric sagging on him, making it look a little like a dress. It covered up just the tops of his thighs and enough so that he couldn’t see his package or his ass or anything, and he looked so fucking hot and Harry just wanted to completely devour him bit by bit.  
  


"Baby, prep me, please." Louis asked, his voice light and thin. "Also, no condom this time, please." Harry didn’t know what to do for a second, but then he remembered. The bag of sex shit. It had like a million lubes and condoms and stuff, he could use that. He opened the bag and shuffled around for a second, trying to choose a lube to use, and when he resurfaced he had a cock ring and lubricant.  
  


He first slipped the cock ring onto Louis, sighing at the look of his flushed red cock. His body began to feel warm when Louis only breathed out a high-pitched ‘fuck’, his eyes closed and his cheeks red. “So you won’t finish early.” Harry said in a confident tone, then dropped a quarter amount of lubricant onto his fingers.  
  


Louis’ breathing was getting heavier as Harry teased his pointer finger around his hole, feeling his hole clench and watching as goosebumps rose on his skin. “C’mon, please, please.” He begged, voice cracking as he slapped his hand against the wall. And then Harry sunk his finger into him, gripping Louis’ thigh as his finger disappeared inside of him. He sucked in a sharp breath as he pulled it out and then pressed it back in, Louis silent as ever above him.  
  


He added a second finger, and then he could hear Louis’ little ‘uh’s, and he could feel him trying to relax around his fingers. “So fucking tight, always so tight for me, baby.” Harry groaned, pushing in a third finger as Louis’ knees buckled, holding himself up on the wall. He was moaning openly now, long, drawled out ‘ahhh’s and ‘uhhh’s falling from his lips every second.  
  


Harry curled his fingers and grabbed his cock, him moaning as well from the feeling of his fingers wrapped around his length. He pressed his fingers inside of Louis a few more times before he pulled them out, using the leftover lube on his fingers to slick his cock, his hands shaking with anticipation. "You ready, babe?"  
  


"I’m ready, I’m ready, hurry  up." Louis snapped, his jaw falling open when Harry pushed the head of his cock into him, moving slowly until his hips were pressed up against Louis' ass, his sweater riding up on his back. "Sh-shit" Louis moaned, his thighs quivering as Harry began to thrust in and out at a faster pace. Harry grabbed Louis' hip, feeling his silk skin beneath his touch.  
  


Harry took his other hand and held onto Louis' hair, pulling his head back as he started to move even after, the only sounds being the sound of his skin slapping against Louis' and his boyfriend's helpless whimpers and moans. "Yes- Y-yesss-" Louis hissed out, his mouth wide open as he let himself be jerked around, one of his hands overlapping Harry's on his hip and his other holding him up against the wall.  
  


"H-Harry-" He stuttered out, voice scratchy and cheeks pink. "I can't stand- my legs are- ‘m shaking-"  
  


Harry smirked and felt himself turn wild, biting down on Louis' neck and groaning at the feeling of Louis' tightness around him. "Harry- please, please." Louis cried out, and Harry could see his eyes reddening and his lips turning puffy. And then, he had a super great idea.  
  


He pulled out and turned Louis around, his legs looking like he could barely keep himself up. "Come here, babe." He whispered to his lover, pulling him in and picking him up for a second before he pressed his back up against the wall and held his knees in the crooks of his elbows. And then he slipped himself back inside of him, and Louis' eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open, and he let out silent moans as Harry fucked up into him.  
  


Harry could feel himself breathing harshly through his nose, his hair falling onto his forehead and his stomach burning. He had been holding back for so long, but he didn't want to stop. He loved fucking Louis until he couldn't sit down, loved to make him feel like he was the only person in the world. Fuck, he didn't want to stop.  
  


"Please, pleasepleaseplease let me come, Harry. Please let me come, I wanna come so bad." Louis whined desperately, his chest heaving and his head lolling against the wall of the elevator. His forehead was sweaty and his eyebrows were knitted together, and his lips were puffed out and his hands were on Harry's shoulders, nails digging into his skin.  
  


Harry nodded and reached down to take the cock ring off, and once he removed it Louis was a quivering mess, his eyes were red and his body tensed as he shouted out at the top of his lungs, his come shooting up between their bodies and onto his sweater as Harry continued to thrust into him. He moved his hands down to press against Harry's chest, and Harry could feel his body getting heavy after a second. Louis always got sleepy after sex.  
  


He leaned in and caught Louis' lips in a kiss, humming and biting down on his lip when he came. "Yeah, baby." Harry moaned, feeling Louis' troubled breathing on his cheek as he emptied inside of him.  
  


"Feels so good." Louis breathed out, his eyelashes framing his cheekbones and his rosy cheeks making him look so beautiful. Harry held onto Louis and backed from the wall, setting him down on his shirt to make sure he doesn't touch the floor. Harry wiped them off with his sweats and smiled at his darling, his love.  
  


"I love you so much." He whispered as he kissed all over Louis' face, kissing his eyes and his nose and his cheeks and every part of him he could reach. He swallowed thickly when Louis laughed, the sound reverberating against the walls. Harry then proceeded to slip his pants back on, but before he could finish, he heard the elevator ding, and the door began to open.

**Author's Note:**

> LEAVE COMMENTS/KUDOS YO


End file.
